Flight
by BroadwayStarlet
Summary: Georg gets his orders to join the Nazis immediately after the party, and right after Maria leaves. He realizes he has to leave Austria with his family, but he can’t stop thinking of who he would miss if they left… Reviews are always appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Flight, a _Sound of Music _fanfic

by BroadwayStarlet

Disclaimer: I don't own The Sound of Music. It belongs to Twentieth Century Fox and the Rodgers and Hammerstein Organization.

Summary: Georg gets his orders to join the Nazis immediately after the party, and right after Maria leaves. He realizes he has to leave Austria with his family, but he can't stop thinking of who he would miss if they left…

Author's Note: Heavy on the Georg/Maria romance, but it doesn't follow the movie, obviously...since I cut the entire second half of the movie. I *think* it's still basically true to character. There are hints of sexual tension later but nothing too explicit. I'm pretty unsure of the story - I think it's pretty outrageous later. But please read and review. Constructive criticism is always welcome. And I'm not sure about the title, either. Please help with that? Thanks!

Chapter 1

Georg missed her more than he thought he would. It was too soon, too unexpected. At least if she had stayed her full term, they would have been able to prepare for her departure. Then again, he always tried not to think of the fact that Fräulein Maria was not always going to be a permanent member of his family. It felt like she belonged there, like she had always been there.

And yet, she _had_ left, and there had been no warning. It had taken an emotional toll on all of them, especially they children, who knew her best, and loved her more than he ever thought they could. For the sake of them, he had to hide just how unhappy he was now that she was gone.

Elsa, on the other hand, seemed more relaxed, but Georg understood. Elsa had not known Fräulein Maria as they had. Still, you'd think she'd be more compassionate about their loss.

Since the night of the party, and the night that Maria left, Elsa had been talking constantly about marriage and engagement. Georg remembered muttering a reply without a definite yes or no, but somehow Elsa took it as a yes. So they were engaged. Georg really wasn't in the mood to tell her anything otherwise. After all, Elsa was a fine woman, and he'd originally had the intention of marrying her. But now, when he thought of marriage, it wasn't Elsa he pictured at his side. It was…

He always shoved these thoughts from his mind, no matter how pleasant they were…

_Holding her, stroking her soft porcelain skin, running his hands through her short golden hair, kissing her soft pink lips. _

No, it simply wasn't right, he told himself. She was a postulant. She'd given her heart to God. He felt guilty thinking about her so tenderly, so intimately. Even though it felt so right. _Something must be wrong with me,_ he insisted, as he thought of that pretty, young governess instead of his elegant, refined fiancée.

He wasn't even sure why Maria had left that night. Was it because of the way they had often stared at each other? He thought of their dance together. How graceful and sweet she was when they danced. It felt like they were floating. Then he'd gotten lost in her deep crystal blue eyes.

Did she know how he felt? She must – she looked shocked after staring into his eyes – like she'd seen all of his thoughts and feelings. Oh, how he hoped she didn't know that he… oh, how could he put it?

He hoped she couldn't see that he…_loved_…her.

Georg sat in his office, deep in thought about just this, when Franz entered. "Telegram, sir," he said, and handed the Captain the folded paper.

"Thank you, Franz," he replied and began unfolding the telegram. Franz made his exit.

Georg's blood ran cold and all the color drained from his face as he read the words on the paper. It was simple, unavoidable, and for the first time in his life, made him terrified. He was being requested – no, ordered – to join the naval forces of the Third Reich. He had to report to Berlin within the week _if _he accepted, which of course he had to, if he had any intention of living. To refuse would be fatal for him and his entire family. But he couldn't join them. Unthinkable. The only option was to leave Austria.

He was surprised how quickly he came up with a plan. He informed Max and Elsa that they'd be leaving. Elsa was less than supportive.

"Elsa, we have to go. I can't join them," he said.

"Georg, my place is here – my friends, my home, my possessions, and my money – all here. I have no loyalties to the Nazis, but I have no connection to them either. Go with your family." She gave him a weak smile, trying to be strong. "I guess this is goodbye."

He shouldn't be surprised that Elsa wasn't going. She wouldn't want to leave her luxurious life. I guess we aren't getting married after all, he thought. It was for the best, he guessed. Elsa really wasn't for him, and he knew it.

That's when he thought of _her. _She was at the abbey and she would be safe there, but Georg couldn't imagine leaving Austria - possibly forever – without knowing where she was, knowing she was safe, and without having her in his life. In _their _lives.

He found Liesl and Friedrich in the backyard with the rest of the children. He told them to pack their things and get their siblings ready.

"Father, what's wrong?" Liesl sensed Georg's worry.

He couldn't lie to them; they were old enough to know. "We're leaving Austria," he told her. "Get your brothers and sisters. We're going on a picnic in the morning and catching a train to Switzerland in the afternoon. Max is arranging the train tickets. Don't say anything that might worry your siblings."

"Yes, Father," they both said.

George parked his car near the abbey. He was sure he was losing his mind as he went up to the gate and rang the bell. A young nun walked toward him. "How may I help you, sir?" she asked.

"May I speak with Maria Rainer? She left three days ago. I must speak with her. It's urgent."

The nun shook her head. "I'm sorry, but she is in seclusion. She can't see anyone."

"Then let me speak to the Mother Abbess."

The nun nodded and led him to Reverend Mother's office. He'd spoken to the woman once over the phone, when he was requesting a governess, but he'd never met her. The nun knocked on her door, and there was a voice from within.

"I'm Captain Von Trapp," he began.

"Ah, yes," the elderly woman rose to shake his hand. "What can I do for you?"

"I must speak with Maria. It's not about her leaving – I'm not angry. But I must speak with her."

The Mother Abbess sensed his urgency, that he really meant it, and led him out of her office, down the corridor, and to Maria's room. She knocked on the door, and then opened it. Maria was at her desk reading her Bible.

"C-Captain?" she gasped.

"The Captain is here to speak with you."

Maria gave the Reverend Mother a panicked stare, but the elderly nun just smiled and left her alone with the Captain.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – Yeah, I still don't own this. Oh well.

Author's Note – Thank you for reading and for the reviews so far. Keep them coming! Sorry to keep you guys waiting - usually I'm pretty good about updating. I just wanted to get a feel for the reception of the story before I added more. Here goes!

Chapter 2

Maria felt like her heart was beating five hundred times per second. She thought she must be on the verge of hyperventilation. She'd never been alone with the Captain before, and she couldn't imagine what he wanted with her. _The first priority is to breathe, _she reminded herself. _He must know how I feel, or else why would he be here? _Reverend Mother had assured her that she should go back to him, to find out if that was the will of God that they be together. "The love of a man and a woman is holy too," Reverend Mother had said. She'd begged for some more time to plan her return, but here he was, before she was ready. And with him here now, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't find words.

"Maria," he finally breathed. Seeing her was having an effect on him too. He'd never wanted to see her as a nun; it made him feel guilty about loving her. But that wasn't why he was here; it wasn't time for love yet. He was concerned about having her with him, with his family, keeping her safe, knowing where she was. "I must speak with you. Will you listen?"

She gulped, and nodded quickly.

"I have been requested to join the German navy. I can't, so we're leaving Austria tomorrow. Please, come with us. The children need you."

Her jaw dropped. _Come with them? _She wasn't sure she could bear the torture and heartache. "Captain, they need _you. _And you have the Baroness."

"The Baroness isn't coming," he told her. "I need you to come with us. I need to know you're safe."

The words echoed in her mind. _I need you. _It wasn't what he meant, she knew, but those three words made her heart flutter. She nodded. She rose from the bed, and reached under her bed for her carpet bag and guitar.

"May I have a moment please?" she asked.

He nodded, and left her to change. When she was finished, she opened the door. He was still standing there. He smiled at her, and took the bag and guitar from her. She followed him down the corridor, and out the front gate of the abbey.

"Will we ever be coming back?" she asked.

"I don't know, Maria," he said. It was the first time he'd ever said her name without adding "Fräulein" in front of it. Her eyes grew wide – _they might never be coming back. _What would she do then? Would she be the children's governess forever or should she find a new convent in Switzerland? New convent, she guessed. _After he's through with me, I'll be sent away. It's no use dreaming of being with them forever. _

She hurried to catch up with his long strides, and got in the passenger side of the car. She felt like she was shaking the entire ride back to the Von Trapp villa. She thought she'd never see this place again; it was her intention, but somehow she found herself returning. And in some strange way, it felt like she was returning home. She laughed at herself bitterly on the inside. _Pathetic dreamer, _she scolded herself. This place was never home, the children were never hers, and he was never hers.

Except three nights ago when she twirled in his arms across the dance floor. She felt herself grow pink again. When she danced with him, she felt like she was flying. He led the dance, but wasn't rough or forceful, he let her float. They moved together, smoothly, gracefully, and when she found the strength to look into his eyes, she couldn't believe what she saw. Could it be? Love?

Whatever it was, it frightened her, so she ran away. She'd been trying to push away her own feelings, her childish crush on the Captain, but when she saw that he might feel the same way, she didn't know what to do. When she thought of him, she almost wished she didn't have to return to the abbey. This made her feel guilty – like she was failing God. She prayed every night for God to show her the way. She asked if she was wrong or if this how it was meant to be? She was almost afraid of the answer. God was allowing her to return to them, even briefly. Maybe this was a sign? Or another challenge, another chance to fail?

The Captain noticed her silence. Usually Maria couldn't stay silent, which he actually loved about her. This silence wasn't like her. She'd been like this since he last saw her – right after their dance. He wanted to reach out and stroke her cheek – stroke _any _part of her skin, honestly – hold her hand, and tell her everything was going to be alright. He wished he could tell her how he felt, why he needed her with them, but now wasn't the time. He didn't want to scare her away again.

_Maria, my sweet darling Maria, please be calm. Know that I love you with all my heart and that everything will be okay once we're safe, out of Austria. Don't be afraid – I can't bear to see you sad and frightened. You're much too happy and bright to be sad. I miss your laughter and your singing. We'll be together once we're free and safe. Maria, my love, don't be afraid. I love you too much. I've already given you my heart. I can't wait to hold you in my arms, kiss you, instead of being stuck in a dream world where I can't actually touch you. _

"Children, I have a surprise for you," Georg came out on the back door. The seven von Trapp kids were sitting on the terrace by the lake. They looked worried, but calm, despite the circumstances.

_"Another _surprise, Father?" Brigitta asked.

"Is it a good surprise or a bad surprise?" Kurt wanted to know.

Georg turned back to the house and beckoned for someone to join them outside. This was her cue. The Captain had told her to wait for him to gesture for her to join them. She smiled and opened the back door. She couldn't wait to be with those children again. When she sang with them and laughed with them, her fears went away. When they saw her, seven pairs of eyes lit up, and then seven pairs of arms embraced her. Maria thought she was going to cry.

"Fräulein Maria!"

"You're back!"

"We missed you so much!"

She kissed all of them. "Oh, I missed you too!"

Marta was the last to receive her kiss from Maria. "Are you back to stay?" Her arms were still around her beloved governess's waist.

Maria didn't know how to answer. She'd love to stay, but she knew she probably wasn't. She glanced up at the Captain, but couldn't read his expression.

It broke his heart that she even had to get his approval for an answer. _Of course, you can stay; of course, I want you to stay. You must stay. I need you with me. I won't let you go again. _He smiled at her, hoping at least some of his thoughts would get through to her.

Georg was thankful that at least one of his children felt the same way he did about Maria, and wasn't afraid to express these feelings. Coming from one of the children, Maria would be flattered, smile, and kiss them. Coming from him, she'd be so frightened that she'd run away and hide. Thank goodness Marta expressed her love for Maria, so he didn't have to…yet.

The dinner bell rang then, and the nine of them took their place in the dining room. Max was already there.

"Fräulein Maria, it's so good to see you again," he smiled warmly.

She returned a smile. "Thank you. You, as well, Herr Dettweiler."

They all sat to eat their meal, and Maria led the family in prayer. She was relieved that Frau Schmidt's cooking was still divine, and much more delicious than the food she had to eat at the abbey. She was also relieved that the children, especially Gretl, who sat closest to her, required her attention. She still felt _his_ eyes on her while she ate. She wasn't sure why he was watching her, but it made her nervous.

After the meal, the children were dismissed, but Maria stayed in the dining room with Max and the Captain.

"Pack your bag, and Max will take it to the station in the morning with the rest of our things. We'll take the children on a picnic – to look like we're not doing anything suspicious. Our train departs at four in the evening. We'll make it to Switzerland before midnight."

She nodded, and then left to pack her clothes in the carpet bag. Her closet was just as it was the night of the party. She didn't have that many dresses, only the ones she'd made with the fabric provided by the Captain, as well as her party dress, and her favorite, the blue dress.

_"Now, where is that lovely little thing you were wearing the other evening – when the Captain couldn't take his eyes off you?" _

The Baroness's words echoed in her mind. This is the dress that all at once was her favorite – it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever owned, but at the same time made her nervous. This is the dress that made her run away. She felt tempted to unpack the dress and hang it back in the closet. Something told her she would need it, so she left the dress in her bag. She carried it and her guitar case down the stairs and took them to Max in Georg's office.

"Good. Thank you, Maria," he said.

She went back up the stairs and found the children in their nursery.

"I imagine you want to sing, don't you?" she asked, as she sat next to Marta and Gretl.

The children nodded and replied with a chorus of "Oh, yes, please!"

So they sang their favorite songs.

"_Doe, a deer, a female deer. Ray, a drop of golden sun. Me, a name I call myself. Far, a long long way to run. Sew, a needle pulling thread. La, a note to follow So. Tea, a drink with jam and bread. That will bring us back to do!_

The Captain could hear the singing from downstairs in his study, and smiled. How he lived without music all those years he'd never know. Especially music coming from _her. _She had the most beautiful voice he'd ever heard. It was clear, seemingly limitless in power and range, and soaring. And with a chorus of his children behind her, he felt at home.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: You guys get two chapters today because I didn't post chapter two yesterday…

Chapter 3

The children had often told him that they loved going on picnics with Fräulein Maria. They would run around in the hills, singing and dancing. Despite his strict background, he looked forward to seeing his children and Maria so free and happy.

After lunch, Maria and the children gathered for a song.

"What song will I get to hear?" he asked them.

The littlest girls giggled and said, "It's a surprise!"

He glanced up at Maria. She smiled and shrugged.

_ "High on a hill was a lonely goatherd – layee odl layee odl layeeoo! Loud was the voice of the lonely goatherd – layee odl layee odloo! Folks in a town that was quite remote heard – layee odl layee odl layeeoo! Lusty and clear from the goatherd's throat heard – layee odl layee odloo!..."_

Georg smiled and applauded. He loved this song, ever since he first heard Maria and the children sing it. It was around that time that he really started to fall in love with her. He'd been charmed by her since the very beginning, especially that first night at the dinner table, when she sat on the pinecone planted by his children. He knew she was different, because any other governess would have left by then. They'd already pranked her once, he'd known that immediately. She said they'd left a "gift in her pocket", but wouldn't tell him what it was.

And then, the night of the party, when they danced together, it felt like they were the only two people in the world, and he was content that way. He felt like they were flying, floating, and they were together. He knew then that this was the way they were supposed to be. He would've danced with her for the rest of the night if he could have. He also felt the sudden urge to kiss her right then, and he couldn't understand why at first.

Elsa must have known he had feelings for Maria, or else she wouldn't have been so protective. He now wondered how many people really knew how he felt. Max didn't seem to mind, he seemed to like Maria a lot, in fact. Georg admitted later that he was a little jealous that Max had invited her to be his dinner partner, when he was with Elsa.

The children were off playing tag or some kind of game, and Maria was sitting on the picnic blanket watching them. The Captain was staring at her again, though his gaze seemed to penetrate her. He was deep in thought about something, she knew that much. Maria hoped he wasn't thinking about her.

She glanced over at him; his stare was unwavering. She could see how deep his eyes were. She'd always thought his face was pleasant to look at, though there was never a time when she felt confident enough to take the time to look.

_The rest of him is quite nice, too, _she admitted. He was so built and looked so strong, and she wished she could just lay in his protective arms all day…

She shook off her thoughts, telling herself it was wrong to think of him in such away. After all, he was her employer. She turned her attention to the children, who were still playing their game. The Captain soon returned to reality, and looked at his watch.

"We've got to go. It's two already," he said quietly.

They rounded up the children and made the trek down the mountainside to the train station.

Max was there waiting for them. The kids boarded the train, after hugging their Uncle Max goodbye.

"Good luck," he said, and handed them their tickets. "The luggage is on the train already. Call me from Switzerland. And if anyone asks, your name is Herr Von Schroeder, and you're his wife."

_Wife. _Maria gasped, but thank goodness, it wasn't loud enough for Max or the Captain to hear.

"We will. Thanks for all your help, Max." Then Georg's blood ran cold. There were three men in tan uniforms walking toward them. "Max, get out of here."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: It pains me to say that I still don't own Sound of Music. But it's SO much fun to play with these characters...

Author's Note: This is for you, ForeverJulie, since you wanted more awkwardness. And don't worry, there's more to come. =) Thanks to everyone who has been reading, and I hope you enjoy this!

Chapter 4

The Captain grabbed Maria roughly by the arm, and almost yanked her into the station platform's supply closet. His grip around her tiny wrist was almost painful, but there was no time for reaction or resistance. The crowd on the platform was thick, but there was no mistaking the three Nazis on patrol.

The closet was narrow, lined with shelves, with about a foot between the shelves and the wall. There was a stool against the back wall. No matter where Maria was in this tiny room, she almost would be touching the Captain.

She tried to pull away, hoping he'd release her from his grasp, but he resisted and pulled her closer. Her eyes widened in panic, her breaths were so shallow that she was sure her chest was heaving, and her heartbeat quickened. This was just what she'd tried to avoid, but here she was, with him. Maria was terrified for two reasons – the Nazis they'd narrowly escaped and being here alone with the Captain.

He saw her fear, and pulled her closer, against him, wrapping his arms around her. "Maria," he whispered into her hair. "Don't be afraid. We're safe. Darling, I won't let anyone hurt you."

His voice was quiet, soft, and soothing. She'd never heard him speak like that before. She melted a little before she realized what he'd said. Her knees went weak. She was sure her feet couldn't support her. _Darling. He called me "darling". _She didn't care to resist or question it. She relaxed a little and rested her head against his chest. She knew he wasn't going to hurt her. He was a good man. He cared for her. _He'll keep me safe. _Hours earlier she'd dreamed of resting in his arms, and she never imagined that it would actually happen, especially that very day.

Georg took her hands and led her toward the stool, and sat on it. He gestured for her to sit too, on his lap. Her jaw dropped slightly, and she shook her head.

"I don't know how long we'll be in here. May as well sit. Please."

She blushed. "I'm too heavy."

"Nonsense. You're not. I promise."

He guided her on to his lap, so she was sitting sideways. Her hands rested in her own lap, but his arm wrapped around her waist. She trembled a little, and she was sure her breathing was getting faster and faster. He began to stroke her back softly. It was calming and unnerving at once. She turned to protest, only to realize how close their faces really were. She turned away and almost rose from his lap. He wouldn't let her.

"Maria, please don't be that way," he said, and pulled her closer. He paused before he continued. "I don't know whether we're going to live through this or not. I don't mean to frighten you. I wasn't thinking when I brought you with us. I was selfish and foolish. I knew you'd be safe in the abbey, but I selfishly had to have you with us. And now…" His voice trailed off. "If anything happens to you, I swear, I'll never forgive myself. Never."

She frowned. "Captain, please…" she pleaded.

He shook his head and continued. "Whether we live through this or not, there are things I must tell you. I think you are the sweetest, kindest, most generous, most considerate, most beautiful woman I've ever seen and met. My children absolutely adore you, and I'm so glad you've brought them happiness."

He took a breath before he said the last part. He saw that she was shaking lightly, her lips trembling, and her eyes glistening with tears. "Maria," he began again. "I truly, deeply, almost madly, passionately love you."

Her hands went to her face, and she let out a few, soft sobs. "Maria, if we die, I want our last moments to be together, in love. And if we live, I want to be with you. I _need_ to be with you."

He wrapped both of his arms around her. She sobbed into the sleeve of his shirt, before finding courage to hug him back.

"That's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard," she confessed through the tears. "You truly, deeply, madly, passionately...love…_me?" _

He nodded. "May I kiss you?"

She found it completely adorable that he even asked permission. She nodded quickly.

"Have you ever been kissed before?"

She shook her head. Words just weren't coming. If only the nuns and Reverend Mother could see this – _Maria Rainer, lost for words? _

He leaned in, and his lips touched hers, softly at first, but then, pressure increased, and he kissed her harder, deeper. His lips sent tingles down to her toes. She felt dizzy, like she'd gone to heaven. He was tender and sweet. He _loved _her. She _loved_ this. This was the most wonderful thing she ever felt. His lips left hers, but before she could cry out in protest, he kissed her cheeks, erasing the tears, and then moving along her jaw, on her neck, and back up to her lips again. He kissed the corners of her mouth, before kissing her full on again.

When they parted, her eyes were sparkling, her lips were swollen and pinker than usual. "Oh my…" her fingers rose to her lips. She could feel where his lips had touched hers. "I…I…" she still couldn't find words.

He laughed. "You're _so _sweet, darling." He kissed her again quickly. "And so innocent. It's beautiful."

She smiled and found the words to express her feelings. "I love you."

Those three words from her lips were magic. They were all he needed to hear, all he would ever need to hear to make him completely happy. He'd almost be content to stay in that supply closet, holding her and kissing her. He hugged her to his chest, and she rested her head against him.

"Maria, we will live through this," he said, as if he was convincing her and himself. "We must live through this. Because I'm going to marry you." She gasped. "You will marry me, won't you?"

It took her a moment to get over the shock. Her eyes glistened with new tears and she nodded. She hugged him. "Happy tears, I hope," he said, as he kissed her cheek. He smiled.

"Oh yes," she gasped. "I'm sorry, Captain –"

"It's Georg, darling. Call me Georg."

"I'm sorry – G-Georg…It's just that I never expected to be so happy."

He took her hands and began to rub the smooth, soft skin, and feel the lines of her palm. His touch seemed to hypnotize her. "Maria, darling, you deserve all the happiness in the world. And I intend to give it to you."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note

Here's where this thing gets more outrageous. I'm not really sure how I feel about the story, and I know it could definitely use some expansion. I really hope it's decent though. Thanks to the reviewers (and keep more coming!) and thanks to everyone who reads my stories. I'm glad to know that someone actually is reading these crazy things…haha

Chapter 5

Georg checked his watch. They'd arrived at the station after three, and had missed their train. The children were safe and gone. He hoped. He and Maria had been in this closet since then. It was almost five. He was sure that the Nazis would have looked in the closet if they were still there, and if they suspected that he was lurking somewhere at the station.

"It's probably safe now," he whispered to her. Maria rose off his lap, and he took her hand. He opened the supply closet door and peaked out. It was all clear. The platforms only had a few people, despite the arriving train. There was no sign of the three Nazis. "Let's go," he squeezed Maria's hand, and then led her out of the supply closet.

They had to wait a few minutes, before they heard the whistle of the train. Georg's arm never left Maria's waist. She rested her head against him. He loved to feel her against him. It felt like they were supposed to be touching like this, almost attached.

The train came to a halt in front of them. They were about to board when, from behind them, a stern voice said, "Halt. Are you Captain Von Trapp?"

"I'm sorry, I am not," Georg replied as he turned around. "My name is Ernst Von Schroeder, and this is my wife Anna. Sorry I could not help you."

"Show me your identification." It wasn't a request. The German officer stood there with his hand out in front of him. He was young, and must have just joined the German forces. Georg wondered if the boy had a choice. Georg handed him their tickets, and it was clearly written that they were for Ernst and Anna Von Schroeder. The Nazi studied the tickets, and then pulled a sheet of paper out of his pocket. "These tickets are for the Schroeder couple, but you look a lot like Captain Von Trapp. You must be Fräulein Maria Rainer. Come with me, Baron."

Maria froze. The Nazis were now looking for her, too? What had she gotten herself into? Was Georg right – would she have been safer in the abbey? No, she couldn't think of that. She'd been so happy since Georg had told her that he was in love with her. She didn't want to think about what the alternative would have been.

"I'm afraid that will be quite impossible," Georg replied. "I must get her to Switzerland on this train. It's a medical emergency." What emergency that was, he wasn't sure. He hoped the boy wouldn't think to ask for more details. He quickly began to lead Maria toward the train. Just a few steps further and they would be away…

"Halt," the boy said again. Georg pulled her faster, but there was no time to react. Out of the corner of Maria's eye, she saw the boy pull out a gun and aim it at them. A loud blast went off, and suddenly Maria felt fire on her thigh. She collapsed to the ground in a heap, but Georg was there to cradle her.

"You shot her!" Georg shouted at the boy. "Why the hell would you shoot her?"

The Nazi boy's eyes were wide. "I – I…" Clearly, he hadn't been trained to use a gun. He ran off. _Idiot, _Georg thought.

The room was spinning around her. All she could feel was Georg's arms around her, and the fire on her leg.

"Maria, darling," he gasped. "I'm so sorry."

She smiled weakly. "Oh, I love you so."

_This is the end,_ she thought. Georg was right to tell her he loved her when he did, because they wouldn't have much time together. That's why God chose to make Georg tell her then. There would not have been another chance. Their moments together in that supply closet had been a dream to her, bliss. She never felt so alive and complete than when she was in his arms. She was glad that as she lay dying, her love held her close.

The world went black, and she went limp in his arms.

~*~

Maria was still breathing. Her heart was still beating. She was still alive. She'd only passed out from the shock. Georg thanked God that the Nazi fool hadn't aimed higher. He could have lost her. He carried Maria's limp body on to the train, and ignored the stares of the other passengers and the train attendants.

"First aid kit, car number fifty seven," he demanded to one of the attendants.

He found their car, and laid Maria on the seat. There was a lot of blood, though the bullet had luckily only grazed her thigh. It hadn't hit a major artery or her bone. He hiked up her skirt when the first aid kit arrived, and cleaned her wound. He was glad he had some medical training as a naval officer. He was able to remove the bullet, cleanse the wound, and bandage her. He placed his coat across her and kissed her cheek. He prayed she would wake soon. He prayed she would be alright.

"Sweet Maria, you'll be okay. I'm here," he told her.

Georg allowed himself to fall asleep on the train, but it wasn't a very restful sleep. He wasn't in a bed, but a cushioned seat instead. He woke up every hour or so just to make sure Maria was still okay. He would stroke her hand and kiss her forehead every time he checked on her, but she wouldn't stir.

~*~

Hours later, the train pulled into the station in Switzerland. The children were staying at an inn with Max across town, but it was still the middle of the night. Georg carried Maria to a lodge only a block from the station. He was exhausted, and it didn't help that he had to carry her. He would never complain about it, and years later they both would look back on the evening as dramatically romantic…

"I need a room for the night," he told the woman at the desk.

"We're pretty packed tonight, but I do have one room, one bed. It's all I've got," she said. The woman looked more tired than he was. She was pudgy and had gray hair. Her glasses sat at tip of her nose.

"I'll take it, thank you," he nodded.

She nodded to Maria. "Is she okay?"

"We ran into some trouble, but she'll be okay. Thank you."

The woman nodded, and handed him the key. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to come ask. Your room is down the hall on the left."

"Good night," he said.

~*~

The room was small, and the bed was smaller than any bed he'd ever slept in. He laid Maria on the mattress, and lifted her skirt once more to check her wound. _No infections, good. _He covered her with the quilts. He climbed in bed next to her, under the blankets and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight, my love."

He was so comfortable to lay there with her. He only wished she were conscious to kiss him back and to enjoy being in his arms. He wondered how she would feel about sharing a bed with him the very night they'd professed their love, and before they were married.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note/Disclaimer

Oh this scene was so much fun to write. Just saying. I really enjoyed. For those who want more passion – here is some more. And I still don't own _The Sound of Music. _

Chapter 6

Maria woke the next morning in a strange bed. She had no idea where she was, and then realized her leg was extremely sore. _Oh right, I've been shot. Am I alive or dead?_ Then she noticed that she wasn't alone in the bed. She gasped, but then saw it was Captain Von Trapp…_Georg. Her Georg._

Was last night a dream or did she die before he kissed her? Had he really told her that he loved her, or was it a dream she made up in heaven? She remembered the feel of his lips against her skin, and his hands holding hers. His arms were around her now and his touch still made her dizzy with joy, desire, passion, and love.

"Maria," he whispered into her ear.

"Am I dreaming?"

"I hope not, because I want this to be real." He pulled her closer. "I'm so glad you're okay. Does your leg hurt?"

She nodded. She _must _be alive, because she had always been taught that there was no pain in heaven. "A little."

He released her from his arms, and came to the other side of the bed. He knelt by her. "May I see?" She blushed. He wanted to see her wound, she knew, but that meant pulling up her skirts and letting him see more skin. It was still so…so _intimate_. "I just need to make sure you're not infected."

Maria gulped, nodded, and then pulled the blankets aside, and sat up. He ran his hands up her legs, and it sent shivers through her entire body. His eyes never left hers. He knew what he was doing; he knew he'd stop her breath with his touch. She stopped his hands with hers. _"Please…" _she pleaded, though she couldn't hide that she loved his touch, any kind of touch, anywhere.

She pulled her skirt up, and he moved closer. He removed the bandage, and examined the wound. She couldn't bear to look at it. "It really looks fine, my dear. You're healing just fine." He smiled, and bandaged her again.

Georg glanced up at her, and she saw his eyes flash with love – or was it lust? He kissed her on her thigh before pulling her skirt back down. He rose and met her lips with his, and kissed her deeply. She breathed him in and savored the kiss as long as she could…before she just _had _to stop, before they gave into their desires…before he could push her down on that tiny bed and have his way with her. And she knew there would be no way she could protest. Not with him, and how he made her feel.

"I love you," she told him through her gasps.

"And I love you, darling," he said. "Can you walk?" He rose and took her hands. She stood and took a few limped steps toward him. "I can't carry you across town."

She nodded. "Hold on to me, and I'll be able to go anywhere." She smiled.

~*~

They ate a quick breakfast at the lodge, before they were to make made the long trek across town. He ordered coffee for himself, tea for her, and a breakfast of bread and jam.

"Georg, you carried me all the way from the station to the lodge last night?" she demanded.

"Anything for you, Maria."

She shook her head and smiled. He was so devoted to her already. She never expected to feel so much for one person, and never expected anyone to be so loving and committed to her. She reached across the table and took his hand. "You're just…incredible, and so wonderful to me."

"It's amazing what love can do to someone," he said. He paid their bill, and then turned back to her. "Are you ready to see the children?" He smiled, and already knew her answer. She loved those children as if they were her own, and she always had.

She laughed. "Of course I am."

"I thought so. I am too. I can't wait to tell them our big news." He kissed her hand. "Just follow my lead."

"You think they'll approve?" Her eyes were sparkling. She couldn't wait either.

"Darling, if they don't approve then I don't know my children at all."

Maria laughed again. Georg realized how much he loved to hear her laugh; it was free, pure, and joyous.

~*~

Georg helped her stand, and guided her to the front desk to pay for their night.

"Good to see you up and about, Fräulein," the woman at the desk said.

Maria glanced over at Georg. "She was here when I carried you in last night," he told her.

"Thank you, ma'am," she replied.

He wrapped his arm around her waist, and guided her out the door of the lodge.

Maria still limped, but she never complained. He pulled her closer and kissed her cheek. "Not much further, darling."

She looked up at him. "I'm fine, really, I am."

He was still in awe of how charming and perfect she really was. She was everything he imagined she'd be, and somehow sweeter, kinder, more passionate, and stronger than he thought possible. She'd be a wonderful wife and mother. She'd never complain about duties in either position, or about the pain she was feeling. He had to learn to read her feelings deeper than what she'd like to show. It would come with years of being married to her. He couldn't wait to know her better than anyone in the world. How lucky he was to have her.

~*~

Finally, their inn was just around the corner. It was much fancier than the lodge they'd stayed in the previous night, but they didn't need to be fancy. As long as his family was safe, healthy, and happy, he'd be content. They were staying in the penthouse suite on the top floor, just because of the size of the family. There were four bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a living room. Georg had never been to this hotel or this particular town, but it was away from Austria, and away from the Germans. They were safe here.

They reached the concierge and got their room keys, then went up the elevator to the top floor. Maria leaned against him in the elevator, and rested her head against his chest, wrapping her arms around him. He was glad they were alone in the elevator. Not that he'd make a move on her there, but he was glad to be alone with her, holding her. He took her hands when the door slid open, and helped her walk to the door to their suite.

"Ready?" He kissed her forehead and she nodded. He opened the door to find Max lounging on one of the sofas, reading the newspaper.

"Oh thank goodness." Max rose from the couch and hugged both of them. "I was worried about you." He noticed Maria was leaning against Georg, with her weight off her right leg. "Fräulein, are you hurt?"

She glanced up at Georg, who held her tighter. "We ran into some Germans at the station after you all had left. There was a misfire, and it hit Maria's leg. She'll be okay – just don't tell the children. I don't want them to worry."

Max nodded. "They've been asking about you both all day. Marta and Gretl won't stop talking about you, Maria."

Maria smiled. "I guess I better go see them." She limped over to the children's rooms. Opened the door quietly. All seven of them were reading in the girls' room. She knocked on the door. "We're back, darlings."

She certainly didn't expect all seven children to run at her for hugs, but she was glad the door was there to support her, or else she would have fallen over. She kissed all of them. Georg entered behind her, and then they attacked him with hugs, too.

"I was so worried about you, Fräulein Maria," Marta said. "I was afraid I was never going to see you again."

Maria hugged the little girl. "I'll always be here."

"Yes," Georg chimed in. "How would you like it if Fräulein Maria could stay with us forever?"

Maria laughed at the children's exclamations – she couldn't distinguish words from squeals. And the she heard:

"Will she still be our governess?"

"Is the Baroness coming to Switzerland?"

"Oh, Fräulein Maria, I'm so glad you're staying!"

Georg silenced everyone with one raise of his hand. "Baroness Schraeder is not joining us here. But how would you like it if you could still have a mother?"

Of course, Brigitta and Liesl caught on instantly. "Father, do you mean…?" Liesl asked.

He nodded. "Would you approve of Fräulein Maria and me getting married? Would you like it if she could be your new mother?"

There were squeals and exclamations again. Maria went through the same routine and kissed them all again.

Marta was last. "So you really mean it – you'll always be here?"

"I really mean it. I'll always be here for you. You can come to me for anything. And I'll always love you. That goes for all of you."

The children smiled. They were going to be a very happy family indeed.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note

I'm fully aware that the logistics in this story are completely off – but just go with it, please. Haha. More reviews, please?

Chapter 7

Georg told Maria, Max, and the children that he had to step out for a while, but he would return by dinnertime. He didn't elaborate about his outing, only that it wouldn't take long. He was securing a house for rent in the town, and buying a ring for Maria.

Their new house was going to be much smaller than what he'd lived in for the past almost twenty years. There would be five bedrooms, on two floors, a kitchen, a living room, and an office. No ballroom, no courtyard, no garden or gazebo, and no grand foyer. No butler, cook, our housekeeper. Just their family. He doubted they'd ever have a guest other than Max, but when they did, they would have to set up a bed in the living room or office. No grand parties with guests staying overnight. He was most definitely glad that he and Maria would be sharing a room once they moved in, and that he didn't have to worry about finding a house with an extra bedroom for a governess. There _was_ a decent sized backyard where the children could play. He was grateful that the children would be about to spend time outside.

There was only one jeweler in town, and Georg was thankful that there was one at all. This town was much smaller than Salzburg. He picked out a simple yet beautiful ring for Maria – a silver band with an elegant, small diamond. He knew she'd love any ring she received, and she didn't expect one at all. Georg was sure that Maria had never owned a piece of fine jewelry before, and he was delighted that he'd be the one to give her something beautiful that she deserved.

"Tell me, where is the church in this town?" he asked the jeweler. "My family is new here and we need a place to go tomorrow morning."

"Just two blocks away, and it's a very nice church. I'm sure your family will be very pleased with it."

"Thank you, sir. I'll be sure to check it out."

"Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. I need to buy wedding bands."

The jeweler smiled. "Of course." He brought out a selection of bands and Georg picked out a pair – silver – to match Maria's ring.

"May I offer congratulations on your engagement and upcoming marriage, sir," the jeweler said, handing him the bag with his purchases.

"Thank you very much."

~*~

Georg followed the jeweler's directions, and investigated the small chapel. He had been right; it was a very nice church, and small. Services were at eleven each Sunday morning. Georg admired the stained glass windows and was sure that Maria would love this place. He also laughed to himself…as Maria had no idea what he was planning for the next morning.

He sat in the pew in the back to pray. _Dear God, I am grateful that You brought us here safely. I only pray that You bless our lives with happiness and health, and that You make this war end quickly. Please bless my marriage to Maria. She deserves all the happiness in the world, and I love her very much. Please do not be disappointed in her because she left the abbey. My family needs her. Amen. _

"My son, what can I do for you?" The priest had appeared in front of him. He looked quite surprised that there was a new strange man praying in his church.

"I just needed to find a church. I needed to pray."

"Well, you certainly are welcome here. You're new to this town, aren't you?" The priest sat next to him.

"Yes, my family escaped from Austria yesterday. We intend to stay here at least until the war is over. I'm Captain Georg Von Trapp."

"I am pleased to meet you. Welcome to our community."

"Thank you," Georg said. "There was one other thing. I see that you have a service tomorrow morning at eleven. Would it be too short notice to schedule a small wedding immediately before it? At ten, perhaps?"

"A wedding?" the priest asked.

"A small one – just my children, a close friend, my fiancée and myself, and you and God as our witnesses. We don't need much. I just bought our rings. I just don't think I can wait any longer to marry her. We've been through so much already, and I just want to be a family, and be with her."

"I would be glad to help you. But you seem to be a wealthy man – and this seems like such a small wedding..."

"Size doesn't matter. I'm just happy to be safe, alive, and with her. All that matters is my family. She would be happy with anything, I'm sure. She's not like other women. "

The priest cocked his head.

Georg took a breath, knowing that his story would be long. "My first wife passed away a few years ago and left me with our seven children. I thought I would never find happiness again. I hired governesses to take care of my children while I could shut myself away to deal with pain. Then this woman came along, a postulant actually, and she changed everything. For the first time, she understood my children and she understood the pain. All the other governesses couldn't handle the children, but she loved them. She brought music and joy back into our lives. She has the most angelic and beautiful voice in the world. She wasn't like all other women I'd known. She found joy in the simplest things, like music and laughter. She wasn't used to grand things, and I found it charming and sweet.

"I'm not sure exactly when I fell in love with her. Before she came to us, I was starting to come out of my shell again, and was actually engaged to another woman. But this governess stole my heart. We danced at a party and I think I let too many feelings show, so she ran away. I got called to join the German forces, but couldn't. I knew I had to escape Austria. My fiancée wouldn't come with us, and I'm glad, because I kept thinking of _her_. I asked her to come with us, knowing that one day I'd want to tell her how I feel. We've been through so much to get here, but we're alive and safe. I feel like I've been with her for so long already, and I've loved her for so long. I just want to marry her and start our life together."

The priest's eyes were wide at such a story. "You're lucky to have found such a person. I would be glad to marry you both tomorrow. Ten is fine."

Georg thanked the priest, and returned to the inn.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note

Oh, Georg and Maria are so adorable. That is all.

Chapter 8

The family dressed for dinner. Georg insisted that Maria wear her blue dress, his favorite. They went downstairs and had dinner on the first floor of the inn.

"You all can order anything you want from the menu," Georg said. "We're celebrating tonight."

"Oh you know I will," Max said. He smiled. A very charming sponge, indeed.

Georg laughed. "I know you will. I was more talking to Maria and the kids." He squeezed Maria's hand under the table. Last dinner before they were married. Last dinner before they were really a family. He glanced over at her, just admiring her beauty, innocence, sweetness, and how much he loved her. Even without formal, fashionable clothes, she radiated elegance and poise. He held her hand throughout dinner, not wanting to let her hand leave his. She felt his eyes on her, as she always did, and blushed.

She leaned over and whispered, "Darling, you're staring."

"I'm sorry," he whispered back. "I can't help myself. I am the luckiest man alive."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head before she broke into a giggle. Her hand flew to her mouth before she got too loud. She hoped the children didn't hear Georg's comment. He lifted her hand from his lap to his lips and kissed it.

They ate a lavish dinner, complete with soup and salad, two courses, and dessert. After dinner, they gathered in the living room for their nightly tradition of singing before bed. Maria brought out the guitar and played while they all sang "Edelweiss" and "The Lonely Goatherd". Georg admired Maria's ability to sing beautifully and play the guitar at the same time. Was there anything she couldn't do? He doubted it. She was _perfect._

"Alright children, time for bed. We're going to church tomorrow. Service as at ten." The children got up to retire to their rooms. "Liesl, may I speak with you?"

"Of course, Father."

"Help Maria pick out a dress to wear tomorrow from your suitcase. It must be white and formal."

Liesl's eyes widened. "Tomorrow? Father, are you sure – " Georg shushed her. Liesl's voice dropped so it was barely audible. "Does she know?"

"No – and don't tell her. Just insist on the white."

Liesl nodded, and took Maria's hand. "Fräulein Maria, we need to pick out a dress for you to wear to church tomorrow. You can wear one of mine. We're about the same size."

Georg smiled and watched Liesl take Maria by the hand into her room.

~*~

Liesl pulled out a white dress from her suitcase. It was satin and long, with short sleeves and an empire waistline, it but looked nothing like a wedding dress. Maria wouldn't catch on, Liesl hoped.

"This one is gorgeous, Fräulein Maria. I think you should wear it."

"But it's so formal!" Maria protested.

"But you'll be so stunning in it. Father will absolutely love you in it. You'll stop him in his tracks."

"Any other occasion I honestly wouldn't object to that, but our first day at a new church? Liesl, I'm not sure."

"I'm so sure. It'll be so beautiful. Trust me."

Maria finally gave in.

"Goodnight all of you. Love you!"

The children murmured a "Goodnight", and Maria shut the door to their room.

~*~

Maria returned to the living room. Georg was waiting for her, alone. Max had gone to bed.

"Alone at last, darling," he said, and handed her a glass of champagne.

She accepted the glass and sat next to him. "I've never had champagne before."

"I hope you like it."

He set down his glass, took hers from her hands before she could take a sip, and leaned to kiss her. She could taste the champagne on his lips. The mix of alcohol and the taste of him made her feel dizzy. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. His lips left hers, then kissed her cheeks, her forehead, and her neck. As much as she loved to feel his hands and lips on her, she forgot how to breathe. She had to push him back to catch her breath, and to remind herself how to inhale and exhale.

"Maria, I know I asked you to marry me yesterday in that supply closet, but I do still want to. I hope you still want to marry me."

"Of course I do."

He reached in his pocket. "Today I saw this for you and decided you had to have it. It's a symbol of my love for you, and our engagement." He pulled out the small blue velvet box. She'd read books about this. Inside that velvet box was a ring. It was always a ring. "I feel like I'm proposing to you all over again, Maria. It makes me nervous." He laughed.

"You know my answer is yes, always yes." She took the box and opened it. Inside, as expected, was a ring. But it was hers. It was meant for her. Georg had picked this out because he loved her. It was silver and had a small elegant diamond in it, and it was beautiful. She loved the way the light caught the stone and glistened.

She kissed him. He took the box back from her, and pulled the ring out. He reached for her hand. She blushed. _So gentlemanly. _He slipped it on her left ring finger, where it would stay forever.

She sighed and leaned into him, still staring at the ring. "I love you, and I love this. Thank you."

He kissed her again. "Anything for you, my love."

"Georg, we haven't even talked about the wedding. Honestly, I would marry you tomorrow if I could. I don't want to wait long. I just want to be yours."

"Darling, we just got engaged. We have time." He laughed a little, thinking how surprised she would be the next day. She would get her wish. "Now, it's late and we have to get to church before ten." He took her hand, and led her to their room.

He led her to the bed. "I'm sorry there's only one bed. I can sleep on the couch if you want. But I'd rather just hold you all night. I promise I won't make a move until our wedding night."

She smiled. "We were together last night. I don't mind sharing a bed with you again." She pulled out her nightgown from her suitcase and went into the bathroom. She took a quick shower before emerging into the room again. He was still awake, and he smiled at her. Maria climbed into the bed, and into his arms, snuggling against his chest – and she loved what she felt.

_Bliss, heaven, security, comfort, love, warmth, freedom, hope. _

He leaned in to kiss her one last time before they fell asleep. "Goodnight, my love."

"Goodnight, darling."


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note

Sorry I didn't update yesterday - so you're getting the final two chapters tonight! Enjoy, and thanks for reading. Please review. And I still don't own The Sound of Music.

Chapter 9

"Time to wake up, Maria," the Captain kissed her cheek. She stirred before she opened her eyes. She was delighted to see his eyes staring into hers. What a lovely sight to wake up to. "Time to get ready for church, darling."

Maria rose, and then went to the children's room to wake them. To her surprise, they were already getting ready. They were wearing their best dresses and suits.

"Fräulein Maria, here's your dress." Liesl handed her the white one they'd picked out from the night before.

"Thank you, Liesl." She hugged her, and then went back to her own room to change. She emerged from the bathroom wearing the gown.

Georg looked up from his place at the bed, where he was putting on his shoes, to gawk at her. _My beautiful bride. _

"Maria, you look stunning."

She blushed. "Thank you."

He rose from the bed, fully dressed in a suit, and came over to her. He kissed her. "Ready?"

She nodded.

The family piled into the car and drove a few blocks to the church. They would be right on time. The little church was beautiful – white and small, unlike the one in Salzburg Maria was so used to.

"Wait til you see the inside," Georg told her. "Take your time. The children and I will find a pew." He took the children inside. Max stayed outside with her.

She only needed a moment. It had been so long since she'd been to church without having some duty as a postulant. This time, she'd just be part of the congregation. It was almost refreshing.

Max led her inside. She was surprised. The church was empty except for the children and Georg. The children were sitting in the front pew. Georg was standing at the altar. Max reached onto the very back pew and picked up a piece of tulle fabric, and a bouquet of white and pink roses. He grinned slyly.

Maria's jaw dropped. She glanced to Georg at the altar. He smiled and shrugged. "Surprise!" he mouthed to her.

She shook her head. _White dress. Veil. Bouquet. The children in their best clothes. Georg looking very dashing in a suit. Engagement ring. …Surprise wedding!_

Max placed the veil on Maria's head and handed her the bouquet. "May I walk you down the aisle to your fiancé?"

"Of course. You knew about this?"

"We all did, and we were sworn to secrecy."

She laughed. "I'm going to _kill_ him for this. But at the same time, it's _so _sweet."

He offered his arm, and she took it. The wedding march began to play. Georg really had planned the whole thing out. It would be a small, intimate wedding – just their family and Max, but that was all she needed. She locked eyes with Georg, preparing herself to say vows she hadn't practiced. There was no hesitation, only anticipation. She couldn't wait to kiss him as his wife.

She finally reached his side, and Georg pulled back her veil. He took her hands.

The priest came out. He smiled at Georg. "So this is Maria?" He whispered. "I'm honored to meet you at last." She smiled at him. The priest addressed the children. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of God to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony.

"Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy – and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly – it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained. Through marriage, Georg and Maria make a commitment together to face their disappointments – embrace their dreams – realize their hopes – and accept each other's failures. Georg and Maria will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together – through mutual understanding – openness – and sensitivity to each other.

"We are here today – before God – because marriage is one of His most sacred wishes – to witness the joining in marriage of Georg and Maria. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this woman begin their life together. And now – through me – He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds."

Georg turned to Maria, "I, Captain Georg Von Trapp, take you, Maria Rainer, to be my beloved wife, to have and to hold you, to honor you, to treasure you, to be at your side in sorrow and in joy, in the good times, and in the bad, and to love and cherish you always. I promise you this from my heart, forever." He placed the ring on her finger.

Maria smiled. "I, Maria Rainer, take you, Captain Georg Von Trapp, to be my beloved husband, to have and to hold you, to honor you, to treasure you, to be at your side in sorrow and in joy, in the good times, and in the bad, and to love and cherish you always. I promise you this from my heart, forever." She slid the ring onto his finger.

The priest smiled at them, "May you always share with each other the gifts of love – be one in heart and in mind – may you always create a home together that puts in your hearts – love – generosity and kindness. In as much as Georg and Maria have consented together in marriage before this company of family and have pledged their faith – and declared their unity by giving and receiving a ring – are now joined. I now pronounce you man and wife – and may your days be good and long upon the earth. You may now kiss the bride."

Georg stepped closer, and wrapped his arms around her. His lips found hers and he kissed her deeply, pouring his love and devotion into that first kiss as her husband. She held him close to her, never wanting to part. She was his, and always would be.

They parted, but he pulled her back to hug her. "I love you, always," he whispered. He was sure that they'd probably kissed longer than any other couple who had ever married in that church, but he couldn't resist her.

"And I love you."

The priest interrupted them. There were other members of the community beginning to trickle into the church. "For those of you just joining us, please welcome the newest family to your community – Georg and Maria Von Trapp, and their seven children. After the service, we will be having our weekly lunch, but this time it is to honor Georg and Maria's marriage. Please introduce yourselves to them, and welcome them to our little town."

Georg led Maria to sit next to the children. They enjoyed the priest's service. It was about finding love of family and of God even in trying times such as these. No doubt he had been inspired by Georg's story about finding Maria. He held her hand the entire time, and she leaned her head on his shoulder. _Perfect day. _

After the service, the Von Trapps and Max followed the rest of the community to the courtyard behind the church. There was a lunch buffet table set up with many tables.

"Georg, this is just too perfect."

"You're not mad about the surprise?" he asked.

"No, no! I told you yesterday I'd marry you tomorrow if I could – and I guess we could. I'm not mad, I could never be mad. I love you too much – this is wonderful."

"Good, because there's still another surprise today."

"Another one?" She looked surprised.

He led her toward the table. "Maria, darling, just enjoy the day. You'll see when we get there. You don't want to spoil your wedding gift, do you?"

She looked at him with mock-annoyance, but then smiled and sat at their table with the children and Max.

Churchgoers came up to them all during their meal and congratulated them on their wedding and welcomed them to their town.

"We hope to see you next week at church," they all said.

"We'll be there, and thank you," Georg replied.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note

Here's the final chapter. I hope you enjoyed this crazy story... Please review - tell me what you think. And I'm still not feeling the title. Suggestions? Or if you like it, tell me that too.

Chapter 10

"Are you ready for your wedding gift?" Georg asked Maria as they were driving away from the church. They'd had a wonderful reception with their new church community. "It's not just a wedding gift for you, dear, it's for all of us."

"Of course I'm ready," she said. "I can't imagine what else you've done to prepare for this."

"You'll see." Georg had a mischievous grin on his face as he drove the opposite direction away from the church; clearly he wasn't going back to the inn.

On the clear opposite end of town, Georg pulled the car in front of a rather big house – smaller than their villa in Salzburg, but still big. "Like it?" he asked.

"Like what?" She didn't understand.

"The house, darling. Do you like it?"

"It's very pretty. Why?"

"It's yours, well, ours."

Her jaw dropped. "This house? Ours? Georg!"

"Well, I figured we couldn't stay in the inn forever. I decided you needed a decent house to live in. We're just renting it for now, and it has a few furnishings. To personalize it, we'll have to buy our own decorations. Buying the house really depends on what Salzburg is like after the war ends, but I don't know how long that will be, so for now, this is home. I have the key, we can move in today." She smiled and just shook her head. He loved leaving her wordless. He leaned to her and whispered, "Maria, darling, you don't have to say anything if words don't come."

She laughed and reached for his hand. "Georg, I can't believe this. It's all so…wonderful."

They drove back to the inn, packed the car of their things, and checked out, and drove back to the new house. "Alright children, there are five bedrooms in this house. One for Maria and me, one for Liesl, one for Louisa and Brigitta, one for Marta and Gretl, and one for Friedrich and Kurt."

"Where am I sleeping?" Max asked.

"We'll have to set up a bed in the office for you," Georg replied. "This house is much smaller than our other house, and we don't have a housekeeper, butler, or cook. We have to prepare meals and care for the house ourselves, and you will have to help cook. Understood?"

The children nodded. They didn't seem thrilled, but knew this was the way it had to be.

"You can cook, can't you, darling?" he asked Maria.

She nodded. "I'd be glad to cook for my family." She beamed. "But help is always appreciated."

Marta and Gretl were the first to volunteer. "I'll help cook, Fräulein Maria – I mean Mother!" The children laughed.

Friedrich and Kurt helped Max and Georg bring in the bags and took them up to the bedrooms. They didn't have much, but they would be happy. They would have to go buy new toys and books for the children, and decorations for the house, but that all would come in time.

All of the girls were busy in the kitchen preparing their first dinner at their new home. Marta and Gretl, though so anxious to cook, were trusted with setting the table, while the older three girls helped Maria prepare the food.

By the time, the family of nine plus Max sat down to dinner, it was dark, and everyone was hungry despite the big lunch after the wedding.

"Thank you girls so much for helping!" Maria said. "Now, let's pray. For what we are about to receive may the Lord make us truly thankful. Amen."

Everyone else murmured an "Amen", and began to eat.

After dinner, they sang songs in their sitting room before the children were sent off to bed. Max retired early to give Georg and Maria some time alone.

"Thank you so much for the most wonderful day," she said.

"No, thank you." He smiled and then reached for her hand and kissed it. "I'm sorry we couldn't stay in Salzburg. We could've had a much bigger wedding, and a much better house, and all of our things are still there…"

"Georg, possessions don't matter. All I want is this family, our safety, and happiness. We'll be fine here – and happy."

She was right. "I love you so much, Maria. You've made us all so happy. I never expected to be so happy again." He wrapped his arms around her, and leaned in and kissed her.

"I love you too, Georg." She leaned into him and kissed him, taking a passionate initiative.

Georg couldn't believe all that had happened within just a few days. He'd gone from missing Maria after she'd left the party to marrying her within a week. He also thought how narrowly they'd escaped with their lives. They were truly lucky, and truly happy. That horrible telegram had brought them together, but he'd never be thankful that he had to leave his home country. He was thankful that he was able to tell Maria how he felt, and that she loved him too.

So much had changed. Georg had once thought that he'd never be happy again, but now as this beautiful and sweet woman wrapped her arms around him, he thanked God for his blessings – safety, health, wonderful children, and _Maria. _


End file.
